


Beautiful Lie

by LenaAckerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Amnesia, Character Development, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Original Character(s), Secret Organizations, Slow Build, Tags Not Added Due To Spoilers, Vampire Hunter Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaAckerman/pseuds/LenaAckerman
Summary: "I was just a regular university student with an ordinary life. How did I end up being in a corporation that hunts vampires and under the guardianship of one?"Eren Jaeger never imagined that vampires were real. When he goes to his dream collage in a different country he is attacked by an inhuman creature and rescued by another inhuman creature. Eren is forced into the world of the Survey Corps, led by Erwin Smith and placed under the care of Levi Ackerman, the very person who saved him. However Levi has more to him then meets the eye.Vampire!Levi x Human!Eren {Rewritten}





	1. Blood on the Pavement

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to rewrite Beautiful Lie because the last one was cringey. I'll also like someone to translate French and German please.

**It was quiet, eerily so.** It was quiet to the point it couldn't be ignored, forced to willow in self-despair. Eren Jaeger was stuck in his thoughts for the hundredth time, wondering why he left Germany, left the tenth foster family who were actually nice to him. He wondered why he was here, sitting in a small kitchen at midnight, with a cup of bitter coffee that was no doubt cold by now.

Eren couldn't escape his thoughts. For hours upon hours he would sit in isolation, thinking about his parents, or what he could remember of them. Eren has been in the foster care system since he was ten years old, jumping from family to family for ten years straight. One family would have him for a year, and then before he knew it, he was with a different family, this one just as shitty as the last.

The families weren't physically abusive, though. No, they were just neglectful, failing to realise one of their foster children was unhappy. They had others to deal with.

Eren sighed and took a sip of the beverage, grimacing at the hellish taste that passed over his tongue, leaving a bitter tang in his mouth. Why didn't this kitchenette have any sugar? He could barely deal with black coffee, and he had been lucky enough to find a half empty carton of milk in the fridge, which if it had been another day,  he wouldn't have trusted.

"I think it's about time I find a job," Eren grumbled into his cup.

Teal eyes travelled to the door when his roommate — a guy Eren swore was evolved from horses rather than apes like normal human-beings — glided into the kitchen. Jean Kirstein, to put it mildly, was a dick. Eren barely knew him for a week and he already wanted to push the guy out of the window. Jean was dressed only in a towel, water dripping onto the ground from his wet hair, obviously having just got out of the shower. Why he was still up at this time of night, Eren had no idea, and he wasn't planning on finding out. 

Eren felt his left eye twitch in annoyance.

"Can't you get dressed before walking around?" Eren growled. "I really don't want to see that I was right and you're actually a centaur."

"You're just jealous," Jean commented, walking towards the fridge. Eren contemplated throwing the coffee onto Jean. It would make his day better to witness the horse-face howl in pain as the hot liquid made contact with his body. Unfortunately, the coffee wasn't hot, so that blew it. "What's with the creepy grin Jaeger?"

Eren didn't even notice he was grinning like a maniac. "Just imagining the agony on your face when I throw this coffee onto you," Eren answered.

"Are you some kind of sadist Jaeger?" Jean asked, opening the fridge door. He grimaced at the sight of the empty fridge in front of him. "Who drank all the fucking milk?"

"Who's supposed to be in charge of groceries?" Eren asked. The others in the dorm had been here longer than Eren, and the German boy wasn't sure if they had made a schedule yet.

"We haven't figured that out yet," Jean answered. "As far as I know, Connie had bought the milk. But since you're the new boy, you can welcome yourself here and buy the groceries."

"Whatever," Eren sighed. Fuck you, was what Eren wanted to say. Eren preferred his annoying foster brother over Jean any day. A grimace broke across Eren's face when he noticed the towel around Jean's waist was close to falling off. "Please, put some clothes on."

* * *

 

**Eren never had the best life after ten.**   His memories of his parents were nearly non-existent; all he remembered were their faces and names. Eren's life prior to ten was a complete mystery, and Eren didn't go a day without wondering what happened to his parents, if they were alive or not. From ages ten to twenty, Eren went from foster home to foster home, completely ignored by all. It was only the latest foster family who didn't ignore him, and it had been that loving couple who suggested Eren come to America to study music. It was them who suggested Eren apply for university.

So, that's exactly what Eren did.

Eren had been surprised when he had received the acceptance letter to Trost University. He had originally thought that, because he lived in Germany, he wouldn't have been accepted. But the letter came in the mail a month later. Eren had even memorised the letter sent to him.

_Dear Mr Jaeger,_  
We are proud to tell you that you have been accepted into Trost University in the Bachelor of Arts. We hope we'll see you soon.  
~ sincerely UOT

So of course he had been on the first plane to America and had arrived two days ago. Classes didn't start until next week, which gave him plenty of time to get to know the people he would be sharing a dorm with, as well as his dorm supervisor. When Eren had first received his dorm and room number, he had been excited to make friends, people he could relate to. Instead, he had met a man whose head he wanted to rip off. The only person he met who wasn't on his ' _To Kill List_ ' had been a little blond coconut named Armin Arlert. Eren met the boy when he was having trouble opening the dorm door and the boy was there at the right time.

Another person Eren had met who he didn't want to murder was a ravenette girl named Mikasa Ackerman. Mikasa's mother was born in Japan and moved to America when she was twenty for the same reason Eren did, where she met Mikasa's father. They had gotten married and had Mikasa, who inherited her mother's genetics.

Eren found Mikasa shivering outside his dorm, waiting for Armin. Eren had offered her his scarf, after being introduced of course (Eren didn't go giving scarfs to random people on the streets). They had instantly clicked, and the three of them have been inseparable since.

Eren also had the eerie feeling that he's met Mikasa before.

"So Eren, what are you studying?" Armin asked, sipping his chocolate milkshake and getting a milk moustache in the process.

"My minors are science, English, maths and German and my major is music," Eren answered into his own cappuccino.

"Why are you taking German, Eren?" Mikasa asked. She was nursing a black coffee, something Eren questioned himself on how she was able to drink. "Aren't you German?"

Eren shrugged as he answered, "easy marks, I guess. I wanna watch people try and pronounce words that come easy to me."

"Isn't that cheating?" Armin asked. Eren had learned that Armin had been the nerd at his high school and believed that you shouldn't go for the easy grades but the hard ones. So of course, he thought that Eren - who was born and raised in Germany and German being his mother tongue - taking German was considered cheating.

"You're doing music as your major?" Mikasa asked, sounding intrigued despite the bored look she had. "What do you play?"

"I sing and play guitar," Eren answered. "My foster mother bought me a guitar for my birthday last year, and singing is something that comes natural to me."

Eren loved music more than anything in the world. Music was something that you could express yourself through with more than just words, the poetic rhythm in the melody that went well with the captivating lyrics that meshed together to create a beautiful piece.

"That's so cool," Armin grinned. "I'm doing law and Mikasa's doing sport."

Eren could tell that Mikasa was very athletic  from her lean muscles and the graceful way she moved. He could imagine how Mikasa would be if she did boxing: beautiful but dangerous.

"Hello there, are you ready for your order?" the bubbly voice of the waitress chirps, the blonde woman appearing at their table with a pink notebook and matching pen.

The three of them gave the waitress their orders, who wrote them down and skipped away to the next table. Mikasa watched her with hooded eyes, a frown on her face. Eren looked up at her in curiosity, finishing off his cappuccino before asking, "what's wrong Mikasa?"

"I don't understand how she can be so happy despite the bad things that are happening," Mikasa murmured. Eren and Armin blinked in confusion before sharing a look.

"What are you talking about Mikasa?" Armin asked.

"The world is a cruel and dark place," Mikasa answered, turning her grey eyes to the two boys. "People die everyday for unknown reasons, and they go to places people don't know exist. No matter how beautiful this world is, it will always be tinged with the ugliness of evil."

Eren questioned if Mikasa was a little bit insane or paranoid. He went with the later, since Mikasa didn't seem like the type to be insane. She seemed a bit too ... calm. From what he's seen (mainly in movies) crazy people tended to laugh a lot, and when they spoke, they made absolutely no sense. Mikasa didn't really laugh — Eren questioned if Mikasa even could laugh — and with an exception of before, everything Mikasa said made sense.

Maybe the ravenette was paranoid and nothing else.

The waitress came back with their orders, placing a plate in front of them and left again, taking her apron off. She must have finished her shift. Eren watched her as she left the restaurant with a skip in her step. She seemed a bit too carefree.

Eren raised his eyebrows as a shady-looking man in all black stood up from where he had been sitting, shoving his hands in his pockets as he, too, left the restaurant. Eren didn't know why, but he had an uneasy feeling about that guy. From what he had seen, the man had light red hair that made Eren think of the Weasley family from Harry Potter and pale skin. He had been dressed in all black: black button-up shirt, black blazer, black slacks and black dress shoes. A dark pair of sunglasses had been set on his nose, obscuring his entire face.

"-ren, are you OK?" The sudden calling of his name broke Eren out of his reverie.

Eren blinked, realising it was Armin who broke him out of his thoughts. He looked at his new blond friend, who had finished his milkshake and the cake he ordered. Looking over at Mikasa, he saw that she was finished her black tea and was almost finished her chicken caesar salad. Eren looked down at his untouched burger and half finished cappuccino.

"Are you OK Eren?" Armin asked again.

"I'm fine, just lost in thought," Eren answered, laughing uncomfortably as he dug into his burger.

Thankfully, Mikasa and Armin didn't question where his thoughts had been going, just let him eat his burger in peace. Eren couldn't help but let his thoughts wander to the man from before. He didn't know if it had been his imagination or not, but he seemed to have been following the waitress. Eren couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that was settling in his gut.

"It's getting late, we should get back to campus," Mikasa announced, stacking the finished plates on top of each other and sliding out of the booth. The two boys followed, leaving the bill on the table.

It was dark out, darker than it usually would be at this time of night. It was only seven o'clock, so the moon would be bright enough to shed light on everything it could see. Instead, it was as dark as a haunted house, the only light coming from the street lamps a fair distance away.

"Why's it so dark?" Eren asked, pulling his jacket tighter around him. The uneasy feeling he had felt a while ago had gotten worse, its ghostly hand wrapping itself around him and freezing him from the inside. The bubbly blonde waitress suddenly appeared in his mind.

"Look at the sky," Mikasa whispered. Eren and Armin looked up to see that thick black clouds were blocking the moon, trapping any moonlight from escaping. Eren almost assumed that the moon behind those clouds was red rather than white.

"Does anyone have a flashlight on their phone?" Eren asked. Armin nodded and pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned the flashlight on. Eren felt at ease that he could see where he was going as he walked with his three friends. He didn't even mind that they were going to pass an alleyway, something that mostly had bad things happen in the movies.

Eren froze when he stepped in some kind of liquid, the splashing noise sending chills down his spine. That couldn't be water because it hasn't rained at all, unless someone threw a bucket of water into the alleyway, yet it wouldn't form a puddle like the one he was standing in ...

"Armin, shine the flashlight down here," Eren ordered, his voice shaking. Armin did that and Eren felt the blood drain from his face as Mikasa gasped.

He was standing in a pool of red liquid, too thick to be water. It was blood ...

Even though Eren wished he didn't, Armin ran the flashlight over the river of blood, shining the flashlight into the alley where a dark figure was lying in the middle of the alley, looking like a rag doll a toddler recklessly threw in the alley as they passed.

Eren's legs seemed to have a mind of their own because he felt himself walking toward the dark figure. Armin's flashlight lit up the figure, and Eren had to swallow the bile that was threatening to spill out of his mouth.

"Oh my God," Mikasa whispered, her eyes wide as she stared down at the carcass of the blonde waitress lying on the ground, throat ripped out and eyes staring into space, forever locked on the shock at the horror she must have faced as something ripped her throat out.

* * *

 

" **Wow, this guy did a number on this chick," Hanji commented, crouching beside the corpse and reaching out to poke its cheek**. "A bit messy for a Class B vampire. What do you think, Levi?" Hanji continued to probe the carcass as they looked up at the raven haired man who was glaring down at them, trying to keep his composure. 

"Stop doing that Shitty Glasses, that's disgusting," Levi growled, kicking his partner's hand away from the stinking dead body. "This is so gross, why am I here again?" Said the raven who was close to reaching his limit.

"Because you're the best person to determine what type of vampire did this!" Hanji screeched, jumping to their feet with a wild glint in their eyes. "What kind of vampire was it, Levi? Was it a Class D? Ooh, tell me it was a Class D!" The enthusiasm in their voice was quickly going to drive the male nuts.

"You're too loud," Levi sighed, crouching by the body and studying it with narrowed mercury eyes. HIs eyes examining the dead corpse with delicate concentration. The red liquid oozing from the wound on her neck. The look of distress on the girl's face, forever reminding everyone of the nightmare she faced on that day.  "This was definitely the work of a Class D; too messy to be a Class C's. Fuck, this shit smells like shit."

"Ooh so there's a Class D vampire on the loose?" Hanji asked, clapping their hands together excitedly like a school girl fawning over their idol. "That's so cool!"

"Why are you so excited about this Four Eyes?" Levi questioned. He sighed and shook his head, massaging his temple. "Never mind, just call Eyebrows."

Hanji fished their phone out of their pocket and dialled Erwin's number.

" _Hello?_ " Levi heard Erwin's voice say over the phone.

"The victim was killed by a Class D vampire," Hanji chirped. Was she actually excited about someone's death?  Levi did not know of a sane person that would ever be happy about someone's death. "Levi said that the vampire can't be any older than a couple of days."

"I said no such thing —"

" _OK, have you got a body bag ready?_ " Erwin asked. Hanji answered with 'yes' as Levi walked to their truck and pulled the big ass black body bag from the trunk. "Good, take it to the morgue. Hanji, you're in charge of covering up the cause of death. And for the love of god, don't make up a ridiculous story like you did last time."

"Yes sir!" Hanji mocked.

" _Is the phone on loudspeaker?_ " Erwin asked.

"No need, Levi has that awesome vampire hearing," Hanji cackled.

" _Oh yeah, I forgot. Levi, come back to campus, you have a maths test tomorrow, remember?"_

Levi stalked toward Hanji and plucked the phone out of their hand.

"Fuck you, Eyebrows, I don't care about math tests and that shit."

" _Levi, you've seemed to have forgotten — again. I'm well aware that you're thirty four, but your creepy vampire ageing thing says your twenty one_ ," Erwin pointed out. " _And because of that, you're attending university still, and you're in my maths class, which means I'm not letting you fail. Now, study for this test."_

"Fuck off Eyebrows, and while you're at it, shave those Arizonan brows," Levi growled before flinging the phone at Hanji's head.


	2. Nightmarish Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi meet under a difficult circumstance.

**No matter how hard he tried, Eren just could not focus in music class**. It has been a week since he discovered the carcass of that waitress in the alleyway. Every time he closed his eyes, the gruesome image would flash through his mind, forever imprinted in his memory, forever reminding him of the horror of discovering a body.

He wanted it to stop.

Even Eren's singing was affected. His voice sounded dull to his ears, and he probably wasn't even strumming the correct cords.

"Stop, stop, stop!" the teacher, Mr Harris, yelled, waving his hands in the air like he was trying to swat away a fly. Eren would've found the action amusing if he'd ended up hitting himself in the face. "You're not singing with _emotion_ Jagger!"

"It's pronounced _Yay_ -ger," Eren politely corrected despite himself, clenching his teeth as to not say what was really on his mind. Because what he wanted to say, would have gotten him suspended (or expelled). What the fuck, did this guy think I was related to Mick Jagger or something!?

"I don't care!" Mr Harris exclaimed, waving his arms around his head again. Now Eren really wanted him to wack himself. "I want more emotion in your voice!"

Eren fought off the urge to glare at the teacher, which took nearly all his willpower. Taking a deep breath, one he didn't know why he was taking, he strummed the guitar to test it (despite having been playing it all day) and started singing. Eren didn't want to be in this class anymore.

"There's the emotion Jagger! Good, keep going!" The emotion isn't because of the song, dumbass.  
"Sing the chorus with everything you've got!"

I thought music was supposed to be beautiful, but apparently I was wrong, Eren thought. Well, when it's being taught by this guy it's not. I wouldn't be surprised if he's actually tone deaf. I wonder how many dicks he sucked to get this job.

Mr Harris started rambling on about something, but Eren wasn't listening to his shit. His mind started drifting, eventually setting onto something, in his opinion, interesting. Of course, last week's incident once again made its way into his thoughts, this time with questions running through his head like a marathon. What had killed her? Why had her throat been ripped out? Why was there nearly no blood left behind? The police said that her cause of death had been a dog attack, but Eren doubted a dog could do that much damage, let alone leave no blood behind. Eren thought about what Mikasa had said that night, about how bad things kept happening. Was Mikasa onto something? Did she know what it was?

Was there some kind of sinister thing out there that no one knew existed?

* * *

 

 **"A dog attack? Seriously, Shitty Glasses? That was your best plan?" Levi sighed, looking up at said shitty glasses from the report in his hands.** Hanji had a shit eating grin on their face, the candlelight on Levi's desk causing Hanji's glasses to glint frighteningly (to be honest, Hanji's glasses were frightening by itself).

"Yes, it was a dog!" Hanji answered cheerily (why was Hanji even excited about this? Levi really didn't understand this human ... person). They were nodding their head enthusiastically, their messy ponytail bobbing. "When that woman was walking home from her shift at Rose Café, a dog attacked her. It ripped her throat out, clawed her innards out and dragged her into the alleyway, leaving a puddle of blood!"

"That was even worse than the last story you made up," Levi groaned, letting the piece of paper slide out of his hand and onto his desk. "What kind of dog was it? A hellhound? The three headed dog? A chihuahua? _Je déteste ces petites merdes."_

Hanji's eyes widened in childlike fascination. "Do hellhounds exist? Do vampires keep them as pets? What about werewolves? Nekos?! Do titans exist? PLEASE TELL ME TITANS EXIST!"

" _Comment je suis amis avec toi?"_

As Hanji started listing off the different types of mystical animals that vampires supposedly kept as pets (ignoring Levi's comment, not understanding what he had said anyway), Levi stopped listening to them. He turned away from the dreamy human to look over other reports from Erwin and the state police. It seemed that the police had believed Hanji's report and the media had attacked the story like a moth to a flame. He took a sheet of paper from the top of the stack on his desk and read through it, clicking his tongue. It was just information on the victim, like her name, address and date of birth. The one underneath that one was information on her death and how her body was discovered, plus a report on the three people who found her.

Levi furrowed his eyebrows in silent questioning. "Oi Hanji, what were the names of the brats who found her body?"

Hanji stopped talking at Levi's question, halfway through a sentence about titans. They blinked before answering, clearly shocked that Levi was acknowledging them. "Eren Jaeger, Armin Arlert and Mikasa Ackerman. Why?"

"Nothing," Levi sighed instead of answering, leaning back in his chair. He laced his fingers, obviously deep in thought. Hanji suddenly looked pensive, seeming to remember something.

"You know what, I think Arlert is in my science class. He's smart, nearly as smart as me."

Levi didn't look at Hanji as he said, "Can you talk to Arlert tomorrow? Ask him if he saw anyone shady nearby; if he had seen the vampire before the killing."

Hanji tapped their chin as they thought about it. "I can try, but it may be difficult to ask without giving anything away."

Levi actually looked at Hanji in the eye as he answered, sarcastically, "then don't say anything about vampires, dumb shit."

Hanji nodded before a grin cut their face in half. That was the grin that came upon Hanji's face when it was time to give Levi blood. That look on Hanji's face always scared people, including Levi. Sometimes Levi had to stop himself from knocking them out and dragging their ass to an asylum.

" _Le_ ~vi," Hanji sung, undoing their cufflink and pushing their sleeve up. "When was the last time you had blood?"

"I don't want any of your filthy blood Four Eyes," Levi snapped. However his eyes seemed to betray him as they travelled from Hanji's face to their wrist, to the deep blue vein that was pumping their liquid of life through their body. Levi's eyes sort out the two puncture wounds that had been created by him many times before. However, he went on, "plus, I'm not hungry."

"Don't tell me that, I know vampires are eternally hungry. And sorry to break it to you Levy, you are a vampire."

"If you call me Levy again, I'll rip your intestines out from your mouth and shove them up your nose."

"Oooh, that's a new one." Hanji whistled in amusement rather than in fear at Levi's threat. "Come on, have some dinner Levy!"

Levi decided to ignore Hanji calling him by that horrible nickname (for their own good). Once again, Levi found himself staring at Hanji's wrist. Fuck, he actually hadn't been hungry before, but now he was. He could feel his fangs extending to their full length, the sharp points coming to rest on his bottom lip. Hanji skipped over to him and held their wrist out in front of him.

"Drink up Dracula," they teased.

"Don't call me that Shitty Four Eyes," Levi groaned, grabbing Hanji's arm and bringing it to his mouth. "I can't believe I'm still drinking your blood. Who knows what kind of shitty experiments you do on yourself."

"Does that make my blood taste different?" Hanji asked curiously. "Wait, what does my blood taste like?"

Levi ignored them, instead focused on slowly sinking his fangs into Hanji's wrist. Hanji winced at the slight sting, but their face contorted in bliss after a while as Levi begun drinking from them. Levi would never understand why Hanji found him drinking their blood as blissful rather than scary. Even the first time he did this, when he first joined the Survey Corps, Hanji had not seemed afraid that he was a vampire and had offered to give Levi some blood. They were even excited to give Levi blood. Maybe they really were crazy.

Of course, when Levi first joined the corps, there had been some controversy. The corps were a secret organisation that hunt and kill vampires to protect the innocent human lives, and also to learn more about the beasts of the night. So when Levi, a vampire — and a pureblood vampire at that — joined, there definitely was an uproar. He's one of them, so he must he a spy, they had said. But their views on him had changes when Levi killed more vampires than their best soldiers.

Because of Levi's power as a pureblood and his influence over the lower classes, Levi had become known as 'The Strongest,' but that was only because he had the power of the original vampires on his side. That, and he was harder to kill then the average soldier. Decapitation, which would kill any human or vampire, would only cause Levi to grumble about the mess it would have made. On expeditions to seek out vampire covens and exterminate them, Levi had been one of the few survivors, and he also held the record of the most kills.

Levi's reasoning for joining the Survey Corps was still unknown, despite the man being in the corps for more than fifteen years. Some people say that Levi was captured by the Special Operations Squad, who were led by the one and only Captain Erwin Smith, who offered him a place in the organisation when Erwin became commander. Others say that Levi joined because he had nowhere else to go, and he had offered to use his abilities for the good of mankind. Whatever the reason, people were glad he was there.

Levi removed his fangs from Hanji's flesh and pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket, which he pressed against Hanji's bleeding wrist. Hanji stepped away from him and wiped the blood away, looking dreamy.

"Would I turn into a vampire from these bites?" Hanji asked, removing the handkerchief to stare at the two neat punctures that had stopped bleeding quickly.

"No, it is more complicated than that," Levi answered, using a different handkerchief to wipe the blood off his face.

"How does one become a vampire?!" Hanji asked, clapping their hands together with a sparkle in their eyes. "How did you become a vampire?"

"I didn't become a vampire Shit Specs, I was born one," Levi groaned. Hanji blinked in confusion. From what they knew about vampires, they couldn't procreate. At seeing Hanji's confused expression Levi explained, "only Purebloods can procreate."

"Oh my God! How do Purebloods procreate?" Hanji exclaimed questioningly, eyes sparkling behind their glasses like stars in the night sky.

"Did you just seriously ask me where babies come from? Weren't your parents supposed to tell you that a long time ago? Now, can you please leave. I have shit to do."

"Alright, bye bye Dracula!"

Hanji skipped out of Levi's office, slamming the door behind them with an echoing bang, ignoring Levi's yelling at them not to call him Dracula. Grumbling under his breath, Levi turned back to the stacks of reports and picked up the one he had been reading before. He ran a pale finger over the surname Jaeger. It sounded German; was Eren Jaeger from Germany? Levi hasn't been in Germany since he was eleven.

Levi couldn't help but wonder why the name Jaeger was so familiar.

* * *

 

 **Eren hated how he was forced to stay back to work on his major project. Mr Harris was officially his least favourite teacher.** Eren loved music, but with the rate he was going with the teacher, he was beginning to change his mind about the class.

Apparently, Eren's singing was good, but he lacked emotion that 'brought the song to life'. Mr Harris said that the only emotion in Eren's voice had been annoyance, not the emotion that fit the song. Eren wanted to say that the annoyance in his voice was caused by him, and that every time he sung that song, the emotion had been right, but he had to bite his tongue. He didn't want to get suspended.

It was late into the night when Mr Harris finally let Eren go. The moon was shining bright in the sky, laughing down at Eren as he stalked across campus toward his dorm. It was dark, the only light was coming from lamp posts that were littered around the campus. Eren couldn't help but flinch every time a shadow moved. Why was he feeling so startled all of a sudden?

Something in the corner of his eye caught Eren's attention, causing his heart to speed up. He whirled around, the hairs on the back of his neck raising as his breathing begun to quicken. There was a silhouette standing by a tree a little distance away from him, looking like it was watching him.

With shaking hands Eren pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned on the flashlight. Flashes from last week illuminated in his mind, the way Armin's flashlight had shone into the alleyway and displaying the silhouette of the waitress' corpse.

Eren's flashlight illuminated the tree, displaying everything around it in light. There was nothing there, just a startled possum who scurried up the tree in fright. Eren shivered at the way its eyes had gleamed in the light. The silhouette must have been a part of the tree.

"Calm down Eren," Eren muttered to himself, turning the flashlight off and putting his phone back in his pocket.

The dorm was at least another twenty minutes away and Eren was starving. Lucky for him, Armin had shown him a shortcut that would only make the walk a ten minute one. Unlucky for him, it was through an alleyway. Eren has been uneasy about alleyways since that fateful night.

Eren shivered when he entered the alley, the feeling of something watching him running its ghostly fingers over his spine. He had taken his phone out and put the flashlight on when he saw that there were no lampposts nearby. The shadows moulded together as the flashlight got closer to them, looking like moving objects.

 _It's just the way the light is shining on them_ , Eren told himself over and over again. But no matter how many times he repeated that thought in his head like a mantra, he still couldn't shake that uneasy feeling.

" _Eren_ ," something whispered in his ear. It felt like ice against his nape, freezing him from the inside. He whirled around, heart beating wildly, but there was nothing behind him, just empty air. Eren gritted his teeth in annoyance. Since when did he become so paranoid?

"Get a grip Eren," Eren told himself. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself before he started hyperventilating.

" _Over here._ "

Eren whirled as the exact same voice spoke into his ear. Eren jumped back with a cry when he came face-to-face with something that couldn't be human. It was the most frightening thing Eren had ever laid eyes on, even more scary than that monster Eren saw in a horror movie he watched when he was younger. Skin that wasn't quite grey but not quite white that looked like it was carelessly thrown onto a skeleton, eyes sunken and blazing the same red as raging flames. Two razor sharp teeth protruding from the upper lip, saliva dripping down from them like liquid dripping from the end of a needle.

Eren barely had time to scream when a hand covered his mouth, blocking out any sound as those razor sharp fangs tore into the flesh of his neck, blood spraying from the wound into the monster's mouth. It felt like a thousand knives piercing into his skin, the burning like fire pulsating in his flesh as it felt like he was being ripped apart. Was he going to die here? Barely starting his life and dying like cattle?

No, Eren refused to give so easily.

Eren pushed on the monster's shoulders, putting all his strength into it despite being weak. Much to his surprise the thing stumbled back, blood dripping from its mouth just as Eren collapsed to the ground. His neck felt warm from all the blood, the wound still bleeding heavily. Black started to form around his vision, threatening to completely cover him in darkness. The monster didn't take long to recover from the shock and made its way toward Eren again, licking its lips.

Eren knew then that he was going to die. There was nothing he could do to stop it.

That was when a green blur striked the monster, blood spraying all over the place as what appeared to be a sword cut through the thing like knife through butter. The monster gave an inhuman cry as the blade struck it, its face freezing in profound pain as it turned to dust, which was carried away by the wind.

Eren was left staring at the back of a figure covered in a forest green cloak, an emblem with blue and white overlapping wings placed proudly in the middle. The figure turned toward him, silvery grey eyes flashing underneath the hood, framed by raven black hair.

This being was frightening like the other, but not in the same way. Instead of the promise of death, this one held the promise of freedom.

The figure with the silvery eyes walked toward Eren, those eyes landing on the crimson pool below Eren as it neared. Those eyes were the last thing Eren saw as darkness took over him, wrapping around him like a blanket that kept the chilly air of winter out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French translations:
> 
> Je déteste ces petites merdes - I hate those little shits
> 
> Comment je suis amis avec toi - How am I still friends with you?
> 
> Can I have a French person be my translator? I don’t want to keep making a chapter for translations on whatpadd like I did with this chapter

**Author's Note:**

> *Please do not bookmark tag as Ereri*


End file.
